


Christmas Schemes

by LostintheFandom



Series: Barduil Secret Santa [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil Secret Santa, M/M, Merry Christams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is a lonely cake maker/baker/decorator/whatever and his son and his son's friends are scheming little devils, but Thranduil finds that he doesn't mind this one time. Neither does Bard for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Schemes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brimstone-and-company (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brimstone-and-company+%28Tumblr%29).



Thranduil kneaded the fondant expertly, folding and flattening the sugary substance with practised ease. He hummed to himself as he worked. An old song he didn’t really remember where he heard it or if he had just made it up. He rolled out the sugar dough flat on the counter and began cutting out flower petals from it; each he laid out with care and devotion making sure that none of them tore.

He continued to hum as he put away his rolling pin and any leftover fondant; taking out several small metal tools with different sized balls on their tips. He took out a soft working mat and laid out the first petal on it, he grabbed one of the medium sized tools and began rolling the ball of it along the edge of the petal thinning and frilling it. He smiled to himself as he worked, setting aside petal after petal.

He loved doing this. Making cakes, that is. He loved baking them and decorating them. Most of the cakes that he made were orders from people, at first it was from close friends and then their friends; then their friends and so on. Now Thranduil’s little home business was fairly popular. It wasn’t as though he needed the money either, he came from a wealthy background but Elrond had encouraged him to set a price for his work, regardless. He smiled as he heard a door from upstairs open and close.

“Good morning, ion.” Said Thranduil. He never really would get out of the habit of calling Legolas that. Ion had just been something that Thranduil said once and could never stop saying. Legolas often played along with their made up ‘language’.

“Good morning, ada.” Now that Thranduil could easily blame on Legolas not being able to say ‘Dada’ when he was little and the little trait sticking with him, although he should’ve grown out of the habit by now, “Starting early today?” Legolas said as he walked past his ada and to the fridge.

Thranduil hummed in agreement, “These are the last of the flowers. I’m leaving them to dry and I’m going to start dusting the Lilium petals and putting together some of the Wisteria branches.”

Legolas whistled, “Big order?” As he put some bread in the toaster and getting out some butter and blueberry jam. Thranduil didn’t like jam.

“It’s for a Birthday. In a couple of weeks.” Thranduil answered as he finished putting away the final frilled petal.

“What are these supposed to be?” Asked Legolas as he gestured to one of the drying petals, “And who’s getting older?”

“Orchids.” Answered Thranduil, “And a friend of Elrond’s, Glorfindel. You know him.”

“I do know him,” Confirmed Legolas, “But frilly orchids?”

Thranduil tsked, “Elrond requested lots of flowers and Glorfindel apparently loves flowers. So I am making lots of flowers.”

Legolas’ toast popped out of the toaster with a ‘Ding’. He set it on a plate and began to butter it, “Ada,” Began Legolas, “A friend of mine is looking for a casual job over the holidays.”

Thranduil smirked, “And you’re wondering if I’d like for them to work with me?” Legolas nodded, “Do they know that you’re asking?”

Legolas looked at him as he chewed, “Yes,” He said slowly as he swallowed.

“So they don’t know.” Thranduil stated as he pulled over a tray of long petals that rested on the edge of the wide counter.

“No.”

“Who is it then?”

“Meludir. He loves looking at pictures of your cakes. Do you remember that time the squad was over when you were making flowers?”

“Yes.”

“He was quite amazed.” Said Legolas.

“Well, I’ve gotten ahead of schedule with this order and I’ve got another three over the winter. You can tell your friend I’ll need an extra pair of hands.” Thranduil said, “Legolas, in the second bottom drawer, could you grab me the lavender, magenta and blue powder, please?”

Legolas did as asked, “When can he come over?” He questioned.

“Aren’t all of your friends coming over after school tomorrow?” Legolas nodded, tomorrow was Monday of the second last week of school before winter break, “We can talk then.” Thranduil opened a small jar of pale blue powder and dipped a small brush in it. He gently began running it over the inside of the petal coating the white surface blue.

Legolas’ face lit up, “Great! I’m going out later today, I’ll tell him then.”

Thranduil looked up, “Could you run to the store for me before you go?”

“I have a couple of hours.”

“Lovely,” Said Thranduil, “Here’s a list. It should all be about forty but I’m giving you a hundred, for when you meet up with your friends. No drugs and no alcohol besides wine. And no setting me up with people.”

“Yes, ada,” Chuckled Legolas, “Don’t worry I know the drill.”

Legolas and the ‘Squad + the twins, Gimli and Aragorn’ had made it a mission to get Thranduil back out into the battlefield. The battlefield being blind dates and dating websites. Thranduil smiled as he watched Legolas saunter out the front door. Teenagers.

Legolas rolled his eyes as he strolled down the footpath to the store. Parents.

Legolas wouldn’t give up on trying to find someone for his ada, of course not. When his mother passed away he’d still been a child and he didn’t really understand what his father had been going through. When he’d grown a bit older he noticed just how lonely his father had been, that had been a little after he had met the more mischievous members of the Squad. Together they’d set their father up on a date with a nice looking and sounding man, named Smaug. That all went seriously downhill a couple of months into their relationship when Smaug found out about Thranduil’s wealth. The man turned out to be greedy and possessive. He also didn’t like Legolas or Elrond or any of their friends, because they all spent much time with Thranduil.

The relationship quickly dissolved to straight up abuse and Thranduil, already broken once from the loss of his wife couldn’t break it off, having grown too meek and too quiet, no longer was he the confident, smug man he used to be. Legolas had hoped to build that confidence back up through Smaug. He’d only made it worse. It took him, the Squad and eventually Elrond and Glorfindel to get Thranduil to sue Smaug for domestic abuse, with Erestor agreeing to take the case as a lawyer. Smaug was proven guilty and sentenced to several years in jail. Legolas knew though that his father was paranoid, he knew that sentences could be shortened to just a few months for people like Smaug. The moment Thranduil stepped out of his house he became skittish, gaze darting around constantly, looking for a threat.

Legolas still sought someone though. He knew that his father needed someone more to support him. Just his son wasn’t enough. He needed someone else to help him build up confidence. He wanted his old ada back.

Legolas walked up and down the isles placing the listed items into his basket. “Why Natural Concentrated Vanilla Essence? He couldn’t just settle for normal vanilla essence or something? Where is it anyways?” He mumbled to himself as he browsed down the baking aisle.

“That would be about two metres down the aisle, sir.” A cheeky voice sounded behind him.

Legolas turned with a smile, “Aragorn! I didn’t know you had a shift.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you here! I figured you’d be out and about on a Sunday.”

“Same to you.” Retorted the blonde as he went to where the essences were meant to be, searching for that exact, specific one that his father wanted.

“I get off my shift in about twenty minutes.” Said Aragorn.

“Right on time too,” Said Legolas as he finally found the extract. “I am going to be meeting up with the squad once I dropped all of these things back home.” He gestured to his basket.

“Couldn’t your dad get them himself?” Questioned Aragorn with a frown.

Legolas returned his frown with a sullen look, “You know how he’s been since… Well, you know. Him.”

“I know.” Sighed Aragorn.

“Aragorn, don’t slack!” Called one of his co-workers as they walked past the aisle.

“My shift ends in fifteen, I think I can afford to slack!” He turned to Legolas, “Think you can waste fifteen minutes?”

“I’ve got another few things to pick up.” Assured the blonde.

“See you in a few.”

In a few, they were walking out of the store; each carrying an equal amount of bags. That being two each. Not much.

“I was wondering when I could see you actually.” Started Aragorn as they followed the path to Legolas’ home, “I saw the weirdest thing.” He shuffled to hold both bags with one hand and fished his phone from his pocket with his free hand, he began scrolling through his gallery, “Has your father been modelling recently?”

“What?”

“For paintings in a fantasy setting?”

“What- No!” Legolas moved one bag to free a hand and reached for the phone and Aragorn gave it to him. “He barely leaves the house as it is- Holy shit!”

“I know right.”

Legolas scrolled through several pictures of paintings. There was no mistaking on the subject matter; it was his father through and through. From the hair to the eyebrows. None of the paintings were inappropriate or revealing, thank heavens but Legolas was absolutely certain that his father hadn’t modelled for anyone. In all of the paintings his father appeared like royalty, confident, haughty, if slightly arrogant like how he used to be. There was a painting of him lounging on a large intricate throne; in shiny; silver armour; on a large, Irish elk; in long, flowing robes and an intricate crown with berries and red leaves.

Legolas frowned and zoomed in on the signature. B. Bowman. “Bowman? Bowman? I don’t know any Bowmans. Do you?”

Aragorn nodded, “There’s a girl in my History class. Sigrid Bowman they moved here like three months ago. The weird thing is that some of these pictures were taken over three years ago.”

Legolas handed his phone back, “Do you think Sigrid Bowman is the same Bowman as whoever made these?”

“I could ask her.” Said Aragorn.

“Great, ask her also if she knows of a Thranduil Oropherion Greenwood.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to pronounce all of that but I’ll ask if she’s heard of a Thranduil. It’s not a common name.” Chuckled Aragorn.

“Do you know anything more about this person?”

“Well, they’re a male. They don’t have a Facebook account the pictures I found on google images by accident and they led me to an art website. They moved here from Wales.”

“Then there is no way that he and ada have ever met.” Legolas mumbled as his forehead crinkled in thought, “If he and this Sigrid turn out to be related we should set him and ada up!”

“Legolas, really?”

“Think about it. A bond spanning worlds and possibly lifetimes, bringing two lost souls together against all odds in relatively unknown town of Rhovanion. Two pieces meant to be one finally being brought together by the fates to finally complete each other after years of trial and suffering! Their meeting will be beautiful!” Finished Legolas with a hand over his heart.

Aragorn stared at his friend in amusement, “Drama is catching up to you.”

Legolas waved a hand, “I get it from my ada. Come one, let’s drop this off and get the squad in on the plan.”

Aragorn raised a brow, “There’s a plan?”

“We’ll discuss it more with the squad.” Legolas said as he pushed open the door, “Ada, I’m back! Aragorn’s here too!”

“I’m still in the kitchen, ion. Make yourself at home Aragorn.”

“We won’t be staying long, Mr Greenwood.” Said Aragorn as he followed Legolas to the kitchen to put away the products.

“Call me Thranduil. I’m not old enough yet to be Mr Anything.” Chuckled Thranduil.

“Ada, we’re off!” Called Legolas when the last of the products were put away.

“Be home before dark!” Said Thranduil.

“Of course!”

As they walked side by side Aragorn said, “He seems better.”

“You think?” Asked Legolas hopefully.

“Yeah, he talks more freely. Has he been spending time with Elrond?”

“Every other day or so.”

It was just about lunchtime when the two reached the park. Everybody was already there and waiting for them. As expected there was teasing among the friends, mainly from Eredhon, “Is Legolas still fair game or has Aragorn set his claim?” Both blushed.

“What took you so long anyways?” Asked Orelion.

“Had to go to the store to buy some things for ada.”

“He still is a recluse, huh?” Asked Merenon. Meludir looked curious too as the twins each raised a brow.

“Yeah.” Answered Legolas solemnly, “But, there’s some good news that could potentially bad and there’s some news that are most likely good. Also, where’s Tauriel?”

“She’s off on a date with one of the Durinson ‘Li’s. Can’t remember if it was Kili or Fili or whatever.” Supplied Feren, "What's the potentially bad news?”

“Ada might have a stalker.”

Everyone sucked in a breath.

“It’s not Smaug though.” Phew, ok.

“What’s the news that could be good?”

“Ada’s stalker could not be a stalker at all but rather his long lost soulmate.” Said Legolas.

Everyone turned to Aragorn, but he only shook his head, “He’s not joking.”

Legolas told everything that Aragorn had told him as they made their way to a small café, called Bag End.

“So, if he-who-paints-your-father-without-knowing-him ends up being related to ‘Sigrid from Aragorn’s History class’ you want to set him up with your father, is that right?” Asked Galion, he was a year older than most of them.

“Exactly,” Nodded Legolas.

“But how will you be sure that he’s not like, like Smaug?” Asked Meludir.

“We will meet him first. Through Sigrid.” Legolas said.

“Who is ‘we’? I don’t know ‘we’. Since when do you speak French?” Asked Elros haughtily.

“What’s wrong?”

“We are not getting tangled up in this. You should just drop it Legolas. Maybe your father’s better off as he is now.” Said Elros gently in the end.

“You haven’t seen him recently Elros,” Said Legolas, “Yes, he speaks more, but he barely ever leaves the house. Unless it’s to talk with Elrond and even then it’s usually Elrond that comes over. I’m trying to help but it’s not enough! He needs more support!”

Elros seemed to break a little on the inside, “Well…”

“Please, Elros. I want this year to end better than the last.”

Everyone seemed to already be on board after Legolas’ little speech and at the look Orelion gave him Elros gave in as well. “Alright. But if it doesn’t work out we drop the matter entirely.”

“Deal,” Said Legolas, “Alright you guys, here’s what it is,” He began as their orders arrived, “We have until Christmas to accomplish this. This being to find out who the artist is, if he’s within reach, if he swings that way and if the previously mentioned things are confirmed; get them together!”

“Sounds like an interesting Assignment,” Smirked Galion.

“A project really,” Voiced Merenon.

“A mission,” Added Meludir.

“Operation: Find-Ada’s-long-lost-soulmate-and-bring-them-together-before-we-lose-track-of-Mr-Bowman is officially about to begin. Or for short Operation: Mistletoe. We should keep a record of what happens it would be a fun story to tell at their anniversary.”

“Thank Eru that there’s a short version. I think you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Breathed Aragorn, “So how should we go about this?”

“I think we should begin with Tauriel. I think she knows Sigrid, because I think that I heard her mention that her boyfriend’s brother had a crush on Sigrid.” Said Legolas.

“There’s a lot of “I think” in that sentence and I don’t know if I’m Ok with it.” Said Elros.

“Oh, come on!” Laughed Orelion as he leaned against the brunette, “It’s the uncertainty that makes it fun! Remember our first time-“

Elros blushed deeply, “I think you should drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

Everyone laughed and some of the patrons threw them dirty looks for the ruckus. This would be a fun Christmas.  Meludir was ecstatic when Legolas told him that he could work with Thranduil.

Operation: Mistletoe in effect

The first phase of the plan was to actually meet Sigrid. She was a very pleasant girl, she hung around with some friends from her year group. She was quite suspicious of them when they first walked up to her.

“Hi! Are you Sigrid?” Asked Legolas as he approached with Aragorn.

“Yes.” Sigrid said as she shared uncertain looks with her friends.

“Sigrid Bowman?”

“Yeah…”

“Can we talk to you for a moment?”

She raised a brow, giving them much the same look that Thranduil did when he knew they were up to no good, “Who are you?”

“Excuse us. I am Legolas and that’s Aragorn. We’d just like to know if you have any artistically inclined relatives.”

Sigrid regarded them for a moment, “My dad is an artist.”

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a bright look, “That’s great! Could I ask you for a favour?”

“That depends.” Said Sigrid.

Aragorn and Legolas shared a look again. How to word this? Aragorn seemed to have figured it out, “We would like to speak to him about a commission. It’s only our luck that you actually ended up being related.” He said with a friendly smile and Legolas nodded beside him.

“Oh,” Said Sigrid, “What about? I could do something to help? I’m not getting picked up today but I can give you his number?”

Legolas smiled, “That would be lovely. It’s just for a Christmas present for my a- my dad.”

“That’s nice.” Sigrid fished in her bag for a bit of paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled on her dad’s number and handed it to Legolas. “Just to be safe, he should be absolutely free after five today.” Just then the bell rung, as if on cue.

Legolas and Aragorn smiled thankfully at her, “Thanks for your help.”

“It was no problem,” Said the girl as she started walking off with her friends.

That night, maybe half an hour after dinner, once Thranduil had retired for the night with a book and a glass of wine, Legolas called the number Sigrid had given him.

“Hello. Bard Bowman speaking.” Legolas giggled to himself, the name was kind of simple but his voice was heaven, his father would love this, “Hello?”

“Oh, um… Good evening. I am Legolas Greenwood.”

“How may I help you?”

“Are you single?”

That was straightforward.

“Pardon?”

“Like I know you have a daughter but are you currently single?”

“… Why?”

“I have a friend who is single and I believe you would be interested in them.”

“I do not remember joining a dating service.”

“You haven’t.”

“Then what is this about? My daughter told me that I will be contacted about a commission?”

“I told her that. She wouldn’t have given me this number if I told her that I was trying to set her father up with someone.”

“… Fair enough.”

“So a few questions.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“A simple one.”

“Yes.”

“Are you single?”

“You’re really insistent aren’t you? Yes, I am.”

“Wonderful! No offence. Could we perhaps arrange a meeting at Bag End Café this Saturday?”

“Sure.”

“How does two o’clock sound?”

“Excellent. Should I bring anything specific?”

“No. Just don’t be too aggressive with your approach, be a friend, be hot, make him lick his lips.” Legolas paused, he couldn’t believe he was talking like this about his father.

“No, worries. I’m not that type of person.”

“I knew I chose well.”

“You’ve never met me…”

“I am known for making good decisions.”

**_Saturday, Bag End_ **

_This is a terrible idea,_ Legolas thought as he and his father approached the café.

[I am at the third booth, left from the door] – Bard

Legolas quickly put away his phone as Thranduil looked at him with a raised brow. “Just checking the time.” He mumbled as he looked at the windows over the little hedges lining the outside.

At the third booth, left of the door sat a man. A very rugged, handsome man. With not-very-long curly, brown hair, muscles, tan skin and laughter lines. Damn. He chose well.

He chanced a look at his ada and to his utter delight Thranduil seemed to be staring at the handsome man too.

The little bell over the door jingled as the two blondes stepped in, brushing snowflakes from their clothes. Legolas lagged a bit behind his father on the way to the counter while staring pointedly at the man, Bard who eventually turned, as though feeling his stare. Legolas waved slightly and jerked his head subtly towards his father. He watched in glee as Bard’s eyes widened.

“What would you like, ion?” Thranduil’s voice interrupted Legolas’ thoughts.

“Ju-just a hot chocolate.” Legolas smiled at Bilbo politely. As their orders were recorded, Bilbo handed them a small stand with a card with a number on it. Thranduil made for an unoccupied table but Legolas took hold of his elbow and lead him over to where Bard sat. He withheld a smirk as his ada swallowed subtly and hissed at Legolas.

“Hello, Bard.”

“Hello, Legolas…” Bard said absentmindedly as he stared at Thranduil, “Have we met before?”

“I do not believe so.” Said Thranduil as he sat opposite Bard, if only to reassure his son that he wouldn’t run away and as if to make sure of that Legolas sat next to him.

“Odd,” Chuckled Bard, “You seem familiar.”

“So do you.” Said Thranduil.

Legolas glanced back and forth between them. Things were turning awkward Find a topic. Find a topic!

“So-” Legolas was about to sigh in relief as Bard began to speak, but was stopped midway as Thranduil interrupted him.

“I’m sorry, but who are you and how exactly do you know my son?”

Oh no, Legolas forgot to introduce them. It was as if his brain was malfunctioning.

“Where are my manners!? I am Bard.” He held out a hand.

Thranduil tentatively took the rough and calloused, hands and shivered when his own was squeezed in a firm shake, “So I gathered.” He said smoothly, “I am Thranduil.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Bard smiled, “Thranduil.” Bard tested the name.

Thranduil found that he liked how his name sounded coming out of Bard’s mouth. He _really_ did look familiar though. However the recognition in Bard’s eyes worried him. He was one hundred percent certain that he had never seen, met or heard of Bard. This Bard nor any Bard. It was his first time hearing such a name. Then again it was probably Bard’s first time hearing a name such as Thranduil’s.

Bard gazed into those pools of blue. It couldn’t be! How was it possible? He’d only ever seen this angelic face in his dreams and paintings. Such silky hair he’d only brushed on a canvas; such rosy lips he’d only kissed in a dream; such beautiful… wait… Such pointed ears he’d only seen in fantasy. He must be dreaming.

Thranduil noticed Bard looking at his ears and self-consciously moved his hair to cover them.

Legolas giddily and slightly awkwardly watched them… well… watch each other. They still hadn’t let go of their hands. He almost squealed.

The bell jingled again. Legolas looked up to see Aragorn walk in. He waved at Legolas and the blonde quietly stood and walked over. Legolas led them both to the counter seats.

“What’s happening?” Asked Legolas and the blond gestured to Thranduil and Bard giddily, “Who’s that?”

“It’s the mysterious artist, his name’s Bard!” Legolas looked over to the two as they seem to have started a conversation, “Oh, aren’t they perfect for each other!” It wasn’t even a question.

“Legolas, they _just_ met.”

“It was meant to be!”

“You are not ten years old, Legolas. You can’t just sit your father in front of a stranger and declare them soulmates.” Said Aragorn, “I mean what if- What if he’s like Smaug.” He whispered the last part.

“I will show him no mercy if he is.” Just then as if he could hear the blond Bard looked over, Thranduil following his gaze only now noticing that they were alone. He gently tugged his hand out of Bard’s.

Thranduil and Bard watched incredulously as Legolas pointed at his eyes then at Bard, before nodding to Thranduil and running a finger across his throat. The message was clear. _I’m watching you, so you watch it or you’re dead._ Bard nodded, certain that the teen was not joking.

“You’ve got a protective child.” Said the brunette nervously.

Thranduil smiled awkwardly, “He’s been a lot like that.”

A moment of uncomfortable silence and Bard cleared his throat as he searched for something to talk about, “Do you have any… hobbies? What a stupid question, of course you have hobbies. What do you like to do in your spare time?”

Thranduil hummed in thought as their orders arrived, “Well, as a hobby and also a bit of a job I make cakes,” Bard seemed interested enough, “I take orders and then I bake and decorate them myself.”

“You must be quite busy then.” Commented Bard.

“It depends.” Said Thranduil as he idly stirred his coffee, “Sometimes I get more orders, sometimes I get less. Sometimes I get really big orders that take a lot of time.”

“Are you working on anything right now?”

Thranduil chuckled, “It would be a concern if I wasn’t; the holiday season is coming up. I have a birthday cake to make.”

Bard smiled at him, “I would like to see the working process someday, hopefully.”

“I would like that too.” The blond then smirked, “Isn’t it considered a bit too fast to invite someone over on the first date?”

Bard returned the smirk, “You consider this a date?”

“Do you?”

“Well-” Bard was interrupted by the sound of someone (not pointing any fingers *Legolas*) attempting very poorly to hide a squeal.

Thranduil scowled at his who grinned broadly at him and held up two thumbs. Thranduil’s ears turned red at the tips as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I apologise. He is usually much more collected.”

Bard nodded with a small grin, “I thought as much he didn’t sound so excitable on the phone.”

“Speaking of which,” Said Thranduil, “You still have not told me how you two met.”

Bard took a sip from his coffee, “It was odd really. It happened on Monday I believe. My daughter came home telling me that somebody had asked for my number for a commission.”

“A commission?” Asked Thranduil curious.

“I paint from time to time.” Thranduil seemed intrigued, “I like to dabble in a lot of things. I’ve worked as a truck driver, a mail man, a barista, a chef, a teacher, a coach, a diving instructor, a zoo keeper among other things.” Bard counted off on his fingers.

Thranduil stared at him for a moment, as if stunned, “What, have you never flown a helicopter?” He asked teasingly.

Bard waved a hand, “I took a course, but it wasn’t really my thing,” He either ignored or didn’t notice Thranduil’s disbelieving face, “Anyways, back to your question. I was expecting a call for a commission and then the phone finally rings; imagine my surprise when I answer to a teen asking me if I was single.” Thranduil made an indignant noise on his son’s behalf, “Eventually we managed to get past introductions and we arranged a meet up. Of course I was surprised that he would set you up like that without even meeting me first,” He glanced at the blonde, “Or apparently consulting you about this.”

Thranduil glared pointedly at his son. Legolas, meanwhile was obviously ignoring him as he chatted with Aragorn, although Thranduil knew that he could still hear them, “I am so grounding him when we get home.” _And then I’m getting him a puppy._ He smirked as he saw Legolas lowered his head and raised his shoulders until they almost touched his ears.

“Come on I’m not _that_ bad.” Laughed Bard.

Thranduil looked at the smiling man, “I suppose you aren’t.”

Bard seemed deep in thought for a moment, “Are you free after next week?”

“Yes,” Said Thranduil as he took a drink from his coffee, “The brat,” He gestured to Legolas, who turned and scowled at his father, “Is going to be out and about terrorising the town with his friends. I will have some free time most of the time until I have to begin my next order.”

Bard for a moment considered if it was too early for this but given how _this_ happened he rationalized that he could get away with it, “I would like to do this again. Only a bit more organised.”

Thranduil’s mind stuttered for a moment, he’d love to go, “I would like that too.”

“Not at all.” Assured Bard, “Do you have a time preference?”

“Sometime after ten AM I suppose.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

“Not a morning person, I’m guessing.” Bard grinned, “How does seven PM sound?”

“Guilty as charged and that sounds agreeable.” Smirked Thranduil, “So you have children?” Bard nodded, “Yet you’re out on a date?” Thranduil would hate to bring up bad memories but he needed to be sure that he wasn’t being used on the side, even though if that was the case Bard would probably lie.

Bard’s lips pulled down at the corners in a slight frown, “My wife… She…” Bard couldn’t bring himself to say it, despite it having been years since her death.

“I understand.” Said Thranduil softly, as he laid a hand over Bard’s with an understanding smile.

“Thank you.” Said Bard, “I am going to need your phone number.” Eh, it kind of ruined the tender moment. But not too much.

…

Ten days later, three days into Christmas break and three days until Christmas Eve and Bard, with the help of Legolas, Sigrid (who had eventually found out what Legolas had _actually_ wanted the number for) and the Squad managed to set up a date for Thranduil. Legolas calculated that the date had a ninety-three percent probability of being successful, Bard didn’t know how the calculation had been made.

“Where are we going?” Asked Thranduil as he got into Bard’s car. All he’d been told was to dress casual but nice.

“It’s a surprise.” Was all Bard said.

“Are we going to the movies?”

“No.”

“Are we going ice-skating?”

“No. But it’s a good idea.”

“Is there a fair?”

“Nope.”

Thranduil sighed as he pondered. He went through all the clichés there was, didn’t he? “Are we going to a disgustingly fancy restaurant?”

“Yes and no.” It _was_ a restaurant but it wasn’t disgustingly fancy.

“Yes and no?”

“Yes and no.”

“Fine. Be vague. I’ll make sure to act surprised.”

Bard chuckled, “Of course, love.”

Thranduil looked around curiously when Bard pulled the car to a stop. They were near Lake Esgaroth (Yes, I know that’s the name of Lake-town, but ignore it). There was a small restaurant on the shore, with balconies that leaned over the water. It looked nice and cosy, wood and brick.

“Do you like it?” Asked Bard.

Thranduil smirked, “It’s a bit early to say.”

“In that case,” Said Bard as he extended his arm to Thranduil, “Right this way, sir.”

“What a gentleman,” Commented Thranduil as he accepted the offer.

As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a waiter at the door, “Good afternoon, Gentlemen.”

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled in recognition, “Good evening, Galion. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“I’m only here over the Winter break.” Answered Galion politely, “Right this way please.” The teen led them over to a table in front of a window that overlooked the lake. The glass doors to the balconies were all closed at this time of the year to keep the warm air in. “Your waiter for the evening will be with you in just a moment. Can I start you off with drinks?”

“Perhaps some red wine would be appreciated?” Bard said as he looked at Thranduil who nodded in agreement.

The two chatted amiably as they looked through the menus until their waiter arrived, “Good evening. Have you decided on your order yet?”

Bard and Thranduil looked up in confusion to see Orelion. “You work here too?” Asked Thranduil as the teen set down their glasses and poured their wine.

“Just for the break.” Orelion said absently, “Would you like to order?”

“Yes, please.” Said Bard.

When Orelion had left Thranduil whispered to Bard, “Is the whole Squad here?”

“I don’t know. It could be a coincidence.” Shrugged Bard.

The entrée went on without a hitch. Wonderfully cooked food with a well-rounded conversation on the side.

In the kitchens meanwhile, Orelion waited for them to finish their meal so he could go and pick up the plates, “They’re just talking.” He whispered to Legolas who stood in front of the stove carefully stirring a pot of spaghetti.

“What do you mean they haven’t kissed yet?” Mumbled the blond as he concentrated on the pasta, “Everything’s going perfectly.”

“They just got here, Legolas.” Said Aragorn from where he was making the sauce for the pasta.

“Still.”

“Give them some more time.” Mumbled Elros from where he, Meludir and Merenon were working on the ‘Last Resort’.

The pasta ended up tasting quite well in Legolas’ opinion as he and Aragorn forked the leftovers while spying on Bard and Thranduil through the kitchen windows. The two were enjoying the main course hadn’t kissed.

A kiss, Legolas had said, was what would mark the date as successful. The ninety-three percent chance of success was due to Legolas convincing Percy to let them man a section of the kitchen for the evening.

“Send out the Kisses.” Said Legolas.

Elros sighed, “Really? They hadn’t even ordered kisses.”

Legolas waved dismissively, “They might get the hint.”

Elros sighed as Orelion stood from his lap to pick up the plate of artfully arranged kisses.

“Legolas watched eagerly as the plate was set before the two confused men. Eventually they just shrugged and picked up one each. Legolas groaned in frustration, “Come on, Bard. What are you doing?”

Aragorn chuckled, “Perhaps he’s trying to not be too forward.”

“Faint heart never won fair Lady.”

“Your father’s not a Lady.”

“He damn near acts like it. Damn it! Give them the cake.”

Meludir looked up uncertainly from where he had just finished putting the final details. He learned quickly from Thranduil, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Orelion picked up the tray with the cake and after a moment of hesitance made his way over to the table. Everyone gathered at the window and stared curiously at what would happen next. Orelion offered the two no explanation, merely setting the cake down and walking away.

Bard and Thranduil looked down at the unexpected cake and simply stared at it for a moment. Then at each other. Then they turned and looked at where the kitchens were. They were only slightly surprised to see several anxious faces staring right back at them. Right in the middle was a familiar blond.

They looked back down at the cake. It was a simple design, white fondant to act as snow, _Merry Christmas_ was written on the front, a branch of Mistletoe sat on top dusted with powder sugar, it was slightly crude and Thranduil smiled lightly with pride knowing that it was Meludir who had made it. What really stood out was the writing on top of the cake.

_We didn’t go through all this trouble only for you to not kiss! So, if you would please!_

Thranduil and Bard couldn’t help but laugh. Everything suddenly made sense. Bard looked at Thranduil, “Do you mind?”

“Let’s give them a show.”

Bard smirked as both he and Thranduil stood, “I had a great time, Mr Oropherion.”

“Likewise, Mr Bowman.”

The two leaned in to each other and they almost sighed as their lips finally made contact. Thranduil’s soft, plump and rosy against Bard rough but still soft lips. They entirely ignored their surroundings as their kiss deepened. Not even the loud chorus of ‘Ewww’ from the kitchens or the wolf whistles from the other patrons could ruin their mood.

This might turn out to be one of the best Christmases either of them had ever had. It was only kind of unbelievable just _who_ they had to thank for it.

Operation: Mistletoe

Success


End file.
